Big Time Love
by Backstreet Baby12
Summary: Not Good At Summarys. Read To Find Out What My Story Is About
1. Chapter 1

Character Descriptions

Lauren Smith

Age:17

Hair Color:Red

Personality:Great Singer,Bubbly,Caring,Airhead,Loves Fashion,Very Sensative,Ditzy

Destiney Hope

Age:18

Hair Color: Blonde

Personality:Loves Dancing,Sweet,Kind,Hates Violence,Fun Loving,Has the Best Vocals,Leader of the Group

Jessica Johnson

Age:16

Hair Color:Brown

Personality:Dancer,Athletic,Funny,Not The Best Singer,Has A Passion For MMA,Loves Violence

Lexi Hart

Age:16

Hair Color:Brown

Personality:Hyper,Athletic,Risk Taker,Loves To Have Fun,Good Singer,Nice But If You Mess With Her Friends She Will Not Hesitate To Fight

Jacob Hart:Father of Lexi

Conner Johnson:Jessica's younger brother


	2. Big Time Chance

Lauren: Hey guys did you hear Gustavo Rocque is having auditions for the next big girl group

Jessica: We should try out where are the auditions?

Lauren: Channel's Café

Lexi: We need a car

Jessica: Destiny has her license

Destiny: Fine get in the car

Lauren: I love you thanks Destiny (runs to car)

Jessica: Were here

Kelly: Are you guys auditioning for the new girl group?

Lexi: Yes we are

Kelly: You guys are next

Gustavo: What are you guys going to sing?

Lauren: Were going to sing Who Likes Who

Gustavo: Let's hear it

Jessica: Jenny called me up and said she likes Johnny

Lexi: But yesterday Johnny said yo I like Bonnie

Lauren: Bonnie likes Jonathan who's still missing me even though we all know he likes Tiffany

Lexi: Vicky called me on a three way with Cici and she told me Anthony likes Rissi

Destiny: Allies' got another thing for Jeffery which really bugs me cause she knew that he left me

Jessica: who likes who every day it's someone new the halls are filled with voices whispering

Destiny: Who likes who doesn't matter if the rumors true all the fun is in the mystery to me

All: ho oh oh oh oh

Lexi: I saw Conner at the movies with Brittany when he should have been there with Whitney

Destiny: so tonight I'm gonna hit up Steven and let him know, Brittney's cheatin'

Jessica: i was on myspace when Keegan dropped in and he told me everybody's still talkin'

Lauren: Stacy and Devin are together this gossip goes on forever

Destiny: Phew you're telling me

All: ho oh oh oh oh

Jessica: who likes who every day it's someone new the halls are filled with voices whispering

Destiny: who likes who doesn't matter if the rumor's true all the fun is in the mystery

Lexi: he likes you and she likes him you can call it a game that everybody wins

Lauren: moochi likes chachi sarah likes wit and kip likes Lafanduh and jimmy likes..Skip? Oops!

Destiny: who likes who doesn't matter if the rumor's true all the fun is in the mystery... to me

All: ho-oh-oh-oh-oh

Jessica: who likes who every day it's someone new the halls are filled with voices whispering who likes who

Gustavo: You guys are amazing

Lauren: Does that mean were going to Hollywood

Kelly: Pack your bags your plane leaves tomorrow

All: Yes

With Lexi

Lexi: Dad we want you to be our chaperon in LA

Jacob: Alright lets pack

With Jessica

Jessica: Hey Conner you wanna go to LA with me

Conner: Yeah why

Jessica: then pack your bags were leaving tomorrow

The Next Day

Kelly: You can hang at the pool and unpack today but tomorrow you need to record

Lexi: Thanks

Lauren: Whoa who are those four hot guys by the pool

Jessica: Lets go introduce ourselves

With the Guys

James: Whoa four hot girls are coming our way

Lauren: Hi I'm Lauren Smith

James: Hey I'm James Diamond

Lexi: What's up I'm Lexi Hart

Carlos: I'm Carlos Garcia

Jessica: Jessica Johnson

Kendall: Kendall Knight

Destiny: I'm Destiny Hope and were Divas the new girl group

Logan: Hey I'm Logan Mitchell and were Big Time Rush

James: So you girls are new what room are you in

Lauren: 2K

Carlos: Really were in room 2J

Kendall: You guys should come to our room for pizza and a movie

Jessica: We'd love too

Lexi: We will come over after we unpack

Logan: Okay bye

Later that Night

Logan: I'm gonna get the pizza ill be back soon (leaves the room)

Destiny: Hey Logan

Logan: (turns around) Oh hey Destiny do you want to get the pizza with me

Destiny: Sure let me just call Lexi (10 minuets later) okay lets go

Logan: So how do you like LA so far

Destiny: its okay but I miss Florida

Logan: Oh well you'll get over it

Destiny: Thanks

Logan: So what kind of pizza do you like

Destiny: Mushroom and Ham

Logan: Me too so um would you like to go out on Friday

Destiny: Sure um we should head back

Logan: Yeah Carlos is probably starving

Destiny: Hi everyone

Lauren: Hey Destiny come on everyone's waiting for you two

Logan: okay lets get to the living room

Kendall: Alright we are watching Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel

Jessica: I love that movie

Kendall: Jessica want to see a movie Friday

Jessica: Okay that's cool

With James

James: Lauren can I ask you something

Lauren: Sure what is it

James: Do you want to go out Friday

Lauren: I'd love too

With Carlos

Lexi: Carlos do you want to go to dinner on Friday

Carlos: Yeah sure why not


End file.
